


Drowning in you

by ABlueLightInTheDark



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Help, I don't even know how this happened, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Pan!Simon, Saphael, Simon is awkward, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vamps, and Raphael loves it, clan aktivities, just because, night swimming, so in love, those dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlueLightInTheDark/pseuds/ABlueLightInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael stares at him for a moment, then he remembers.<br/>“Ah, yes. You asked me if we could walk over water, I remember.“ </p><p>Simon shrugs with a giggle and waves his hand. “I still think we can, but that’s not the point. Everyone wants to go swimming, so can we?“ </p><p>He looks like a puppy with his big brown eyes and the long dark lashes he’s watching him through and Raphael can’t say no. He just can’t and when he nods and Simon’s expression goes from hopeful to unbelievably happy Raphael’s insides start to get all warm and tingly. </p><p>“Thank you! I’m going to tell the others. Oh, and I need to find my bathing trunks…“ Simon smiles at him and Raphael smiles back before he realizes what he’s doing. </p><p>Dios, this is not good. Not good at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in you

**Author's Note:**

> So. I don't know what this is or how it happened, I just thought of the clan going swimming, since I'm on vacation and we were at a pool. So yeah... I hope you guys like this piece of trash, although it is definitely not what I should be writing at the moment. Sorry.  
> English is not my native language, so there might be some mistakes, you can tell me about them in the comments :)  
> But other than that I just hope you enjoy my writing. 
> 
> -Blue-

“Hey, Raphael?“

Raphael looks up from the paperwork in front of him. Simon is leaning in the doorframe, watching him with a slight frown. 

“What is it?“ he asks and sits back in his chair, rubbing his temples. He has a slight headache, because he’s been looking at this stupid contracts for hours. 

“Can Vampires walk over water?“

Correction: He has a massive headache.

“What is _wrong_ with you?“ Raphael groans. 

“Well, we have super speed so I thought maybe we can run fast enough to walk over water. I mean run over water. Like Jes-“ Simon rambles on and Raphael want’s nothing more than to hit his head against the wall.

“Dios mio, shut up. No, we can not walk over water.“

“Have you tried it?“

“Why the hell would I try that? And when? We don’t go swimming.“ Raphael shakes his head slightly and looks down at the stack of paper in front of him, closing his eyes for a second, but it’s still there when he opens them again. 

“Why don’t we go swimming? When was the last time you went swimming? Oh, can we _please_ go swimming? Oh my go- that would be so cool! It’s been ages since I have gone swimming!“ the fledgling’s eyes start to glow in excitement and Raphael pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“Please stop talking. First of all: I haven’t gone swimming in literal centuries and I don’t really feel the need to do so now. And second of all: You do remember that we can’t go out at day? So it will probably be hard to find a place to go swimming. I don’t even know if the others want to.“ 

Simon laughs and claps his hands. He looks like a dumb seal, Raphael thinks and rolls his eyes at the boy. 

“I’m going to ask the others! And don’t worry, I will find a place where we can go swimming at night. This is going to be so much fun!“ he says and then he’s gone and Raphael actually drops his head on his table, groaning.  
It’s too much. The fledgling is too much. The next few minutes he can’t bring himself to concentrate again, as Simon’s voice still rings in his ears and makes his head hurt and his thoughts turn upside down. 

It’s something that happened to often in the last few weeks. The fledging is driving him crazy and he does not know what to do about it. He even tried talking to Lily about it, but she just laughed at him and winked. Which wasn’t helpful at all.  
So he just pushes his, well, _feelings_ to the back of his mind and tries to focus on the papers in front of him.  
It works, kind of. Simon is still ghosting around his mind, but he gets blurry when Raphael stares at the letters hard enough. 

Simon is like a chronic headache Raphael has to live with, a headache he wants to fight with every fiber of his body although he knows that it won’t go away. 

…

It’s been weeks since their weird encounter in Raphael’s office and he totally forgot about it, until Simon stalks into his room one late night.  
He doesn’t bother knocking - he never does - but it’s ok, since Raphael hears him coming long before he’s there.

So he’s already facing the door when Simon enters the room and lifts one eyebrow expectantly.  
Simon ignores his slightly irritated mood and smiles brightly at him. It’s such an innocent, hopeful smile that Raphael physically has to restrain himself from smiling back. 

“I asked the others and they said yes!“

Raphael frowns. “I have no idea what you are talking about…“ he says and this time Simon rolls his eyes. 

“Swimming. I asked the others if they wanted to go swimming and they said yes. Since it’s summer it’s warm outside, although that doesn’t really matter, does it? We don’t exactly feel the cold… I haven’t thought about that. Oh, well, it’s still nice. And I already found a place where we can go to and it’s going to be so awesome!“ he told him, his hands making excited movements through the air. 

Raphael stares at him for a moment, then he remembers.  
“Ah, yes. You asked me if we could walk over water, I remember.“ 

Simon shrugs with a giggle and waves his hand. “I still think we can, but that’s not the point. Everyone wants to go swimming, so can we?“ 

He looks like a puppy with his big brown eyes and the long dark lashes he’s watching him through and Raphael can’t say no. He just can’t and when he nods and Simon’s expression goes from hopeful to unbelievably happy Raphael’s insides start to get all warm and tingly. 

“Thank you! I’m going to tell the others. Oh, and I need to find my bathing trunks…“ Simon smiles at him and Raphael smiles back before he realizes what he’s doing. 

Dios, this is not good. Not good at all. 

…

The whole clan is excited to go swimming. Raphael has no idea why and he personally would like to stay in the hotel, but he’s the leader and since this is a `clan-activity´ (or at least that’s what Simon called it) he has to go. 

It’s a very clear, very warm night, so warm that he can actually feel the heat on his skin. Only slightly, but he can and he knows that the others can, too, which makes them even more excited.  
Simon found a small lake for them to go swimming in and it actually looks beautiful, it really does. 

The moon and the stars are bright and Raphael can see their reflection in the water, wich is completely still since there’s no wind. 

They just got there and everyone is still finding a place to sit or lay down and is undressing themselves. Raphael smiles slightly as he sees his clan so happy. Maybe he should thank Simon for organizing this whole thing, since everyone is enjoying it so much. It's rare to see everyone so relaxed.

He lets his gaze wander over the vampires, searching for the fledgling and he finds him with Elliott and Lily, who found a place near the water to put their stuff down. 

Lily’s already undressed, her silver bikini shimmering in the moonlight and Elliott is trying to get out of his jeans without falling over, while Simon is laughing at him.  
Simon’s still fully dressed and Raphael swallows at the thought of seeing him in nothing but bathing trunks. 

Dios, he should have thought about that earlier… 

Raphael slowly strides over to them, smiling slightly as Lily wiggles her ass towards him.  
“I did not need to see that.“ he huffs and she giggles. 

“Oh, come on. We all need a piece of this hot ass.“ she winks and he rolls his eyes at her. Why exactly did he befriend her again?

Elliott seems to finally have gotten out of his jeans and he grins at Raphael before he grabs Lily and lifts her up the ground. 

“Let’s go swimming!“ he laughs loudly at her protesting screech and runs towards the water. 

Raphael rolls his eyes at them and turns towards Simon, who is happily grinning.  
When Simon notices he’s being watched he starts fidgeting a bit and smiles nervously at Raphael. 

“Are you going into the water, too?“ Simon asks him, rubbing his neck nervously.

“Are you? I actually thought you would be the first one in there.“ Raphael avoids answering the question. 

“Me? Oh, I- Yeah. Of course I am. I just- Uh. Actually I was hoping you would go with me.“

Raphael lifts one eyebrow as he sees a soft blush spread over Simon's cheeks. 

“You were?“ 

“Well, yes. Lily has Elliott and everyone else has their friends and I’m still kind of the new guy and although I am happy to see the clan happy, I don’t want to intrude them. They all look like… family, you know? I mean, I was looking forward to this, but I kind of don’t know what to do now. You sort of are the only one I _know_ know, except for Lily and Elliott. And look at them, I don’t really want to be the awkward third wheel between them. Although I’m used to being the awkward third wheel.“ he’s babbling and Raphael rolls his eyes. 

“So you just have no other alternative than to do something with me?“

Simon’s eyes go wide and he blinks a few times, before he starts to ramble again.  
“What, no, no, you are not- I don’t- this is not what I-“

“Relax, I was kidding.“ Raphael grins at Simons expression. 

“I didn’t know you could do that. I always thought that stick up your ass was stoping you from being funny.“ Simon giggles and Raphael smirks. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, I’m hilarious. So, are we going swimming or not?“  
He didn’t plan on actually doing this, but how could he not? When he looks at the others it actually looks kind of fun _and_ he gets to do something with (a shirtless) Simon.  
Simon smiles brightly before he beginns to peel himself out of his clothes.  
Raphael follows his actions and starts undressing himself while watching the fledgling out of the corner of his eyes. 

He’s wearing ridiculous bathing trunks with those weird superheroes plastered all over them, but that’s something Raphael can easily ignore when he looks at the rest of Simon.  
The fledgling just took off his shirt and Raphael tries not to stare at him too obviously. 

For the fact that he looks really scrawny and thin in his wide shirts, he has really defined abs. Like, _really_ defined. He is leaner than Raphael himself, but Raphael is just pretty muscular in general and Simon’s taller and a bit ganglier, too.   
It seems like he noticed Raphael checking him out, because a soft blush spreads over his cheeks and he nervously rubs his neck while avoiding Raphael’s gaze. 

Raphael tries not to think about the fact that the blush goes all the way down his body and shrugs of his own shirt.

Now it's Simon’s turn to stare at him and Raphael nearly laughs out loud as the fledgling starts coughing. 

“You ok there?“ he asks and Simon clears his throat, completely flushed in a lovely shade of red.

“I, yeah, yeah, sure. Why not?“ he says, voice a few octaves higher than usual. “You, um, I- Yeah. Ok. Water?“ 

Raphael chuckles and nods. “Let’s go. Maybe we can join Lily and Elliot by whatever they are doing. You won't even be the third wheel, since I'm there.“ 

“It’s called a water fight.“ Simon giggles and makes his way into the water, until it goes all the way up to his chest. “Come on, Raph. It’s not like you can drown or anything, no need to be scared! It’s actually not even cold. Well, not that we can feel the cold…“ 

Raphael huffs. He is not scared of the water. He is scared that he won’t be able to contain himself, because he just realized that he could jump Simon right there and then.  
Which kind of is a new urge, because usually the fledgling just makes him get a headache, but he is weirdly ok with that development.  
Actually, when he thinks about it, it is more of a realization than a development.  
It certainly explains the weird feeling in his stomach when he sees him smile or his concerns about the fledgling or the fact that he feels a bit more alive when Simon is around.

He walks towards Simon, who is still waiting for him and flinches a bit when the water comes in contact with his skin. It really has been ages since he's gone swimming the last time… 

Suddenly a huge wave of water is splashed right into his face and he gasps at the wet sensation.  
Loud laughter erupts in front of him and he narrows his eyes at Simon, who is nearly falling over from laughing so hard. 

“Oh my go- Raphael, you should have seen your face! I can’t- Help…“ he’s gasping for air he doesn’t need, now actually falling backwards into the water, diving underwater before breaching the water surface again, shaking the water out of his hair like a dog. 

Raphael just can’t be mad at him. He looks so adorable, his eyes wide, his smile big and his hair clinging to his wet face. 

“I’m glad you’re having fun.“ Raphael says and Simon smiles, swimming towards him and then stopping in front of him. 

“I wanted to thank you, you know. For allowing this. It made the whole clan happy to be able to do something together that _wasn’t_ partying or getting drunk or hunting and it made me happy, too, so yeah. Thanks.“ he mumbles and Raphael smiles softly and looks up to him. It's the first time he isn't actually bothered by their height-difference. 

Simon is standing again, too, only a few inches away from him and Raphael can see the water droplets falling out of his hair and running down his smooth skin. 

“Everything for you, baby.“

There’s a short silence between them where they just stare at each other until Simon interrupts it. 

“You look pretty like this. When your hair is all loose and curly. It looks soft. Not that you aren’t pretty when you aren’t wet. I- that sounded wrong. Really wrong, oh go-“ he rambles on and Raphael chuckles softly. 

“ _Idiota_... Shut up.“ he says before placing one hand in Simon’s neck and pulling him down towards him. 

And for once Simon actually shuts up and it’s actually Simon who finally closes the small space between them that Raphael left and presses their lips softly together. 

Simon hums against Raphael’s lips as he wraps his arms around Raphael’s waist and Raphael pulls him closer, his hands gently cupping Simon’s face.

The water between them gets pushed aside as they press their bodies together, slick skin against slick skin and Raphael sighs slightly into the kiss. 

It’s not a heated or a passionate kiss, it’s gentle and sweet and so full of love that it nearly scares Raphael.  
He hasn’t loved anyone in so long and here he is falling fast and hard for a boy who is too good and too pure for him. 

They break apart and Simon leans his forehead against Raphael’s, smiling softly.

“You know, you look even prettier like this. No, not pretty. Beautiful.“ Simon whispers and Raphael can feel a slight blush spread over his face. 

“I’m nothing compared to you.“ he answers and Simon gives him a sweet peck on the lips just before they get interrupted by a loud voice. 

“You guys are so sweet and everything, but honestly, this is getting too sappy.“  
Raphael moves away from Simon and glares at Lily, who just giggles. 

She is sitting on Elliott’s shoulders, whose head is the only part of his body still looking out of the water and she splashes a bit of water on them. 

Simon laughs and sticks his tongue out at her, before splashing back and Raphael can’t help himself but think that maybe, just maybe, everything is good for once.  
Even if it’s only for this night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my little heart sing :D
> 
> You can also send me prompts/requests on my tumblr (or just talk about those dorks with me. I would love to have someone to talk to about them^^): ABlueLightInTheDark


End file.
